Your Touch
by Rainfox88
Summary: Rebecca thinks about everything she has gone through in the three months since the Mansion Incident. Now that Chris and Barry are off on rescue missions, she is alone. Little does she know that someone from her past is watching her within the shadows...


**Your Touch**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Resident Evil. This awesome series is owned by Capcom! Thank you!

The cold night was dark and silent. No moon or stars shown above, only because of the clouds that loomed overhead. Flecks of snow fell here and there, dropping to the white ground in swirling dances.

Rebecca Chambers was freezing her ass off. She didn't think England could be so cold. She set the central heat and air to warm the hideout up, but it seemed as though it was taking its sweet time. For the time being, she wore her favorite black jogging sweat pants, and a comfortable green sweatshirt. She kept many of the lights off in the house, trying to seclude herself from the outside.

Rebecca had come to England with Chris Redfield and Barry Burton to help end the Umbrella Corporation. Now in the dawn of November, it had barely been just three months since their nightmare at the Spencer estate. To her, it seemed just like yesterday, and all the events still haunted her. Umbrella had three major divisions for its Headquarters. One was here in England, while the other two were in Hungary and Austria. And not only that, but there were similar facilities all over the rest of Europe. This filled Rebecca with dread. Chris and Barry were in the progress of trying to form an underground group to go against the evil corporation. Rebecca was loyal to this, but knew that their efforts were going to be in vain in these kinds of odds.

At the moment, Rebecca was alone in the hideout. The house was located in a small town outside London. Chris, Barry, and Rebecca were trying to stay low until they could gather the information and manpower they needed to go in. Chris had departed not even twenty hours ago to a place called Rockfort Island. They had received a call from Leon Scott Kennedy telling them that Claire, Chris's sister, had been captured and taken there. Chris left Rebecca and Barry to go save her. It wasn't even five hours after Chris's leave, that Barry left the country to fly back to the United States to pick up Jill Valentine. The news they heard about the T-Virus spreading amongst Raccoon City brought tears to Rebecca's eyes. She had grown up in that city, and now her family was probably dead.

Just thinking about it caused her discomfort. She absently gripped at the dog tags she wore around her neck as she watched the computers. Chris had set up a small satellite feed for them to watch some areas of Umbrella's movements. She also was here to stay close to the phone, just in case Chris or Barry called. She prayed for their safe return.

"That's it. I'm getting some hot chocolate," she mumbled to herself.

She left her chair from the computer room out into the hallway. She had only a small light in the bathroom and the kitchen on in the house. She didn't need much light, especially since the street lamps outside peeked into places to give her just enough to see. She didn't need to be having any lights on at this hour, considering they were trying to stay low and hide. Umbrella knew that some of them had escaped, and knew they were out there trying to stop them.

The house was a three bedroom, two bath house sat in the suburbs of an English town. Rebecca knew that once Claire and Jill got here, it was going to start getting crowded. But at least from there, they would start to be having their anti-Umbrella group forming.

Rebecca made her hot chocolate in silence, trying not to think about Umbrella, their horrible creations, or what she went through. It definitely wouldn't help her since she was alone in the dark house. Barry had tried to get her to come with him, but they both knew someone needed to remain just in case Chris called or something happened.

"Hmm, do I want some cookies too?" she asked herself as she rummaged for food. She pulled out the plate of chocolate chip cookies from the refrigerator she had baked yesterday. "Seriously, Becca…you need to stop talking to yourself."

Talking to herself may have seemed odd, but she found that it helped calm her while she was alone, especially when she found that danger and darkness was around every corner.

_Becca…_

No one had called her that nickname in a long time. She used to hate it. The last person to call her that was him…

_Billy…_

Billy Coen. She could never forget him. The dog tags she wore preciously around her neck belonged to him. Before she had met up with Chris and the others at the Spencer estate, she had gone through her own nightmare with him on a train and in the Umbrella Training Facility that flanked the estate within Raccoon Forest.

He had been framed for the murder of twenty-three people. A lieutenant in the Marine Corps. Rebecca had thought of him as nothing but a lowlife criminal when they first met, having been forced to work together to get out of the nightmare. As they got to know each other, however, Rebecca realized Billy was nothing near a criminal. He had acted bossy and cold at first, but Rebecca soon realized it was just an act. He was actually caring and gentle. In fact, she wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for him.

Her time with Billy had created feelings that she could not understand. She blew it off as some kind of post traumatic symptom considering their situation. In the end, Rebecca let him go, knowing he was still considered a criminal. She took his dog tags to show that he had died. The truth was though…she took them for herself. She needed something to remember him forever. Their farewell left an empty spot inside her for some reason, and to this day, she felt as if there could have been another way.

She smiled, remembering all of his stupid nicknames for her. Even with them wandering through dark hallways infested with monsters and danger, he still managed to call her something that would egg her for his amusement. His favorite had been doll face. It irked her so. Now, she could only laugh.

_I wonder where you are now…Billy…_

Biting into a cookie, she decided to head back for the computer room. The clock read just past 11:30 P.M. She would stay up for awhile longer, and then go on to bed. She was sure that Chris and Barry would call.

She sat down at the computer, looking up into the multiple screens to see parts of Umbrella's branches. She couldn't stare at the screens for long. It was too boring for her. She knew she needed to stay focused for Chris and Barry, but watching them only tired her. She couldn't watch television; there would be no point in this late hour. She did, however, have a very interesting book to read in her bedroom.

Rebecca jumped upon the phone starting to ring. She stared at it, letting it ring a couple more times before picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?" She was unallowed to say her name unless it was someone she knew. The line was silent for a moment on the other end, and her heart skipped a beat. "Hello?"

"Becca?"

"Chris!"

"What's going on? Is everything alright? Where's Barry?"

"Everything is fine. Barry flew back to pick up Jill. Are you okay?"

Chris's tone seemed strained and worried. She could hear strong winds on the other side, like he was outside somewhere.

"Yeah, it's just…look, Becca…I have to fly to Antarctica…Claire is there. When Barry calls, tell him and Jill."

"Antarctica?!" Rebecca gasped.

"Yes, I just…there's something else…"

She didn't like his tone. Rebecca found herself playing with the phone cord in nervousness. She waited for Chris to answer. She could feel his stress through the line.

"He's alive…"

"Who's alive?"

"Wesker."

Her heart leaped to her throat, and she absently shook her head. "T-that's impossible! You and Jill said he was killed by the Tyrant!"

"I know, but we were wrong apparently. He's not human anymore. I will explain more when I get back. Just hang it there, and tell them. I'll be heading back there with Claire in no time."

"Please be careful, Chris."

Chris hesitated on the other side. "I will."

Rebecca hung up the phone, now feeling sick to her stomach. Not only was Claire in even more danger in Antarctica, but their old captain, Albert Wesker, was still alive. Chris said something about him not being human. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"This isn't right," she said out loud, shaking her head. Again, she gripped at the dog tags around her neck. She found that she did that when she was nervous or upset, as if Billy's dog tags somehow comforted her.

She needed to get her mind off of Chris's situation. She was going to stress herself out. She wanted to be there, helping him, but knew it to be impossible. Grabbing her empty mug, she headed for the kitchen to put it in the sink. Her free hand was still gripping the dog tags.

Rebecca remembered when she told Chris, Jill, and Barry about Billy. At first she told them they were the dog tags of a criminal the Bravo team was meant to capture. They didn't believe her, but accepted her answer. Jill saw right through her, noticing how Rebecca treated the dog tags. She never took them off, not since she put them on when she left Billy's side. The only time she did take them off was when she got into the shower, and even then, she hung them up on a nearby hook outside the shower curtain.

Jill had confronted her for the truth. Rebecca gave in, and told her and the others the whole story. They liked that story better than her lie, making Rebecca smile. Jill was very supporting, telling Rebecca that maybe one day she would meet Billy again. Rebecca felt that she wanted to see him again. She wanted to see his gentle blue eyes again. She wanted to see his comforting smile again. She wanted to feel his warm touch again.

She heaved a long sigh, rinsing out her mug and sitting it in the sink. She dried her hands, and headed back to the computer room. As she was passing by the living room, she noticed that the TV was turned on. She paused in her steps, staring at the screen in confusion. She hadn't touched the television all day. She could have sworn it was off when she came to get her hot chocolate as well. The screen currently showed the news that was going on. She couldn't hear it because it was set on mute.

Rebecca felt something icy slither into her spine. Something wasn't right here. She didn't know how long she stood there before she started to dissuade herself into thinking it was nothing. She must've accidentally turned it on or something, that was it.

"Really, Becca…you need a chill pill," she sighed.

She walked into the dark living room; the only light was what the television was giving off. If she remembered correctly, the remote was on the sofa. Just as that dark feeling came upon her again, she felt cold metal hit her shoulder blade. She knew it was a barrel of a gun, sticking right there into her back. She wasn't alone, and she had no weapons on her. Rebecca tried to turn to see who it was, but the gun stuck harder into her back. She could even hear the intruder cock the weapon.

Rebecca took a deep breath, slightly bringing up her arms. "Who are you?"

There came no answer from the intruder. Rebecca was trying to figure who it could be. It was most likely an Umbrella agent. They had been found out, and now she was going to get killed or captured. Trying to remain calm, Rebecca decided to see if she could make him nervous.

"I'm not afraid of you. And you better hurry before my friends get back. Who are you and what do you want?"

The friends part just slipped out. Her friends were a long way from here at the moment. She had to kick herself. She was just going to get herself into more trouble. Well, there was no point backing down now.

"Don't underestimate me. I may be small, but I know how to defend myself. Answer my questions now!"

The gun was released from her back. She whirled around, arms up ready to defend herself. There was only darkness. She kicked herself again for keeping all of the lights off. Even with the television on, it didn't give enough light to see him. She could tell he was male by his tall, strong silhouette. He stood back at the end of the living room, getting close to the kitchen. She suddenly heard him chuckle, and for some reason it made her angry.

"Still feisty I see, eh doll face?"

Rebecca couldn't describe the sharp feeling in her chest. She was startled and confused upon recognizing the voice. The living room's lights were flicked on, making her have to shut her eyes for a second from the sudden glare. When her eyes refocused, she found Billy Coen standing there fifteen feet away.

"Billy?"

"Yes?"

It was definitely him. That mischievous smile, those handsome eyes. Rebecca was smiling, but found that she was frozen on the spot. Billy walked over to her, having sat the gun down on the nearby table. He was wearing old, worn jeans and a dark grey, long sleeved shirt. It wasn't much for this cold, and Rebecca wondered if he had been wandering around just like that without a jacket.

"How did you find me?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Well, I used to be in the Marines, remember? I have my ways," Billy said, smiling down at her.

She suddenly decked him in the chest. The force made him step backwards. He felt his chest, looking down at her in surprise. "Ouch. What the hell was that for?! Is that how you say hello?"

"Look who's talking! What were you thinking?! You could have called or knocked on the door! You scared the crap out of me!" Rebecca barked.

"Oh, so you were scared," Billy chuckled.

"What if Chris and Barry were home?" she sighed.

"I made sure they weren't. Y'know, you don't notice anything while you are home alone. I even went pee in the bathroom and you didn't see."

"Really?" Becca asked, surprised.

"No, not really. But I bet I could have."

Thinking that she was going to punch him again, Billy held up his arms in defense. Instead, Rebecca wrapped her arms around him hard. Billy grunted in surprise, looking down at her as she hugged him tightly. He twitched a warm smile, returning the hug.

"Hey there, doll face," he whispered. "I missed you too."

"Why are you here?" she asked, pulling away from him.

Billy's eyes flicked away from hers for a moment, his expression that of solemn uncertainty. "I…needed to see you again."

He then noticed the dog tags upon her neck. He frowned slightly, pulling up his hand to grip them in his fingers. Rebecca looked down, noticing them.

"Becca…you…kept them?"

"I wanted to remember you. I don't ever take them off."

Billy stepped back. "Well, at least someone wants to remember me."

"Billy…I-"

"Great cookies by the way. Did you make them yourself?" Billy asked, forcing a smile.

"Yes. I love to cook," Rebecca answered quietly, slightly blushing. "Bake especially."

"So," Billy snorted, "You're a prodigy and a cook. Oh, and you talk to yourself too."

Rebecca chuckled, finally relaxing a little bit. "It's my way of keeping myself alert. It also helps me when I'm alone."

"Well, you aren't alone anymore," Billy answered, nodding his head.

Rebecca studied him hard for a moment. Billy seemed perplexed, maybe even lost. Rebecca felt those feelings that she felt from when she last saw Billy start to resurface. And though she still didn't understand them, she was comforted by them.

"It's…good to see you again, Billy."

Billy gave her a warm smile, his eyes locking onto hers. "You too, doll face."

"I see that you are never going to give up on that name for me," Rebecca sighed, shaking her head.

At this, Billy chuckled, somewhat relaxing. "Why not? It fits you."

"To you, maybe," Rebecca answered, walking around the couch. She picked up the remote controller for the television and pushed the power button. The TV blinked off, and the flashing, mute pictures went out.

"You are more than welcome to make yourself at home, Billy. My comrades are away for now."

"Why were you left behind?"

"It wasn't my place to go with Chris. He had to go to Antarctica to save his sister. He didn't want us to get hurt. Barry tried to get me to fly with him back to Raccoon City to pick up Jill, but we both knew that it would be better for me to remain here just in case something happened."

Billy's eyes flashed. "How long ago did that Barry guy leave?"

"Early this morning. Why?" Rebecca inquired.

Billy looked away from her. "They…they bombed Raccoon City. It was on the news when I was in London. The U.S government nuked it. It was the only way they could quarantine the area. They did it about five hours ago."

Rebecca gawked at him, her heart skipping painfully. She stood there giving shallow breaths for a moment as she took it all in. The city she had been born in, grew up in, and almost died in was now completely wiped from the face of the planet. Her home was gone. Her school was gone. Her family and friends were gone. It was all gone…

"Oh my God," she murmured, turning away from him. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. What if Barry and Jill were obliterated in the process? What if they were dead and weren't coming back?

"Rebecca?" Billy whispered, his tone soft and worried.

"I'm fine," she answered, trying to sound calm. Her voice ended up cracking anyways.

She felt Billy's warm touch as he pulled her into him. Rebecca felt the security there in his arms, and wrapped her own arms around him. Rebecca buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to think about it. It was bad enough that the guilt had already consumed her. Before escaping with Chris and Barry, Rebecca had tried to get her mother, but the infection had already taken most of the city, and her mother had already joined the undead ranks. Friends too.

Billy's touch was soothing. It was able to calm her down. He even put his chin on top of her head, trying to comfort her more. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered.

Rebecca slightly pulled away. Only enough to where she could look up into his eyes. "Billy, please…why are you here? Why did you need to see me?"

Billy gave a barely audible chuckle, forced from his lips as he looked away from her again. "To tell you the truth, doll face, the minute we split up back in Raccoon Forest three months ago…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you at all."

Rebecca smiled at his words. "Ditto."

"Glad you feel the same way," Billy answered.

"Thank you, Billy…"

"For what?"

"For everything. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Same here," he said, nodding. "Don't forget that you saved my life as well."

It felt good not being alone. She was happy that Billy found her. She could feel that something had reopened within her, and she realized that it was because of Billy. There was this feeling inside her that only Billy could create, and his absence made her lock it away.

"Billy…how long are you planning on staying?"

"Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"N-no…nothing like that!"

"Well, doll face…I really don't have anywhere to go. I'm still a fugitive remember? So…however long you want me too."

He was still a fugitive. Rebecca could fix that. If she worked with Chris, Jill, and Barry, given that they come back alive, they could contact their anti-Umbrella unit. There were many who were government officials and police officers, even military personal. If they could work with them, Billy's name could be cleared, and he could even become one of them. He could stay with Rebecca, and not have to worry about going outside.

"Billy, I can fix that. Our anti-Umbrella group…many of them are government. We can have your name cleared!"

Billy blinked in surprise. "W-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"There would be no way for me to repay you for such a thing," Billy answered, shaking his head and frowning.

"You saved my life. I think that you already did."

"Yeah, but you saved mine as well."

Rebecca sighed at him. "Billy, you don't have to repay me. You know that. You don't deserve to be branded as a criminal. I know you…"

Billy nodded at her, but she saw that mischievous smile come onto his face again. "Fine, but then you are stuck with me."

"Huh?"

The smile faded, and Billy became serious. He looked her directly in the eye. "I promise to forever protect you, Rebecca. I will never leave you again."

He wrapped his fingers around his dog tags once again. Rebecca put her hands on his. He then brought his other hand to wrap them securely around her smaller fists. He dropped the dog tags, in which they plopped back onto Rebecca's chest. They stood there holding each other's hands. Billy smiled gently down at her, moving in to place a kiss on her forehead.

Rebecca now fully felt relaxed. She leaned onto Billy once more, putting her face to his chest. Rebecca believed it was his touch that soothed her so. She hardly found this as coincidental either. There was fate between them, from the time they met and for their future. They went through hell and back together, and to Rebecca, that intertwined their destinies somehow. She smiled upon remembering something her mother once told her.

_God works in mysterious ways…_

They held onto each other for several moments, Billy even caressing her arms. It was then that Rebecca heard this loud growl. Startled, she stepped back. Billy looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"When was the last time you had a good meal?" she asked him, glaring at him in suspicion.

"Ah…probably yesterday…morning…"

Rebecca heaved a hard sigh. "Well, let's get to cooking."

"You really know how to cook?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. You seem like one of those girls that burn the hell outta everything."

She glared at him. "But who am I to judge? I have never seen you cook! I will help!" Billy said quickly.

Rebecca grinned. "Let's see what we can scrounge up in here."

By this time, it was well after midnight. Rebecca no longer didn't care. She focused on cooking some food for Billy, in which he helped to cook as well. He even put on an apron to get her to laugh. Watching him, Rebecca thought back again. It was his touch, but it also was his eyes. It was his voice and movements. It was his body and mind; it was his spirit and humility. It was everything about him that soothed her. She felt safe with him around. But not only that, she felt whole. She knew once everyone returned here, that they were going to enjoy finally meeting the man she had told them about. The man that saved her life, and the man that made her believe that she could fight, and she could survive…

* * *

**I wanted to write just a simple Billy/Rebecca oneshot that focused on their feelings and a little on what had happened after RE0. I know it's not much, but I hope all of you enjoy this! It was a good idea at the time, so I hope it was worth writing. To me it was. I do have an idea for another Billy/Rebecca oneshot, one that will probably take place later down the Resident Evil timeline and it will probably be darker. But enough of that, sigh...Thank you for reading and reviewing! Thank you! :D**


End file.
